


Harley, Miles, and Peter, The three avengers

by yourstruly_Satan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mickey Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, This is inspired off the Mickey Donald and Goofy three musketeers, its really good, screw endgame, watch it on Netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly_Satan/pseuds/yourstruly_Satan
Summary: This is a recreation of the MDG three Musketeers-





	Harley, Miles, and Peter, The three avengers

**Author's Note:**

> If there is something that looks like this: —texthere— it’s the director interrupting Loki’s story or something.  
> Also, if the paragraphs aren’t indented, I’m sorry, I don’t know why they won’t indent.

Loki sat curled up on the little red chair, around the corner from the room they were preparing to tell a live story about something. He had found himself wrapped in a book he had been reading, and snapped out of it when he heard someone yell, “live in sixty seconds, someone get the narrator!”

Generally, Loki couldn’t care less about what they were doing, but he remembered his brother, Thor, begging him to tell him when they were about to go live. (seeing as he was the narrator.) He set his legs to the ground, going to knock on the door. He rapped his knuckles on it lightly, calling Thor.

“Brother, you are being called onto stage.” he barely finished the sentence, before the other male slammed it open with great force, he nearly crushed loki in between the two objects. Loki was slightly dazed, as he watched his brother walk excitedly…in the wrong direction? He cocked his head, watching Thor walk into an open trap door on the ground, knocking himself unconscious. He didn’t know wether to laugh or cringe at his older brother’s stupidity.

“Live in thirty seconds! Where is the narrator?!” Loki picked up the book he had been reading previously, labeled ‘The three musketeers’, as one of the film crew members came flying down the hallway.

“Director! I didn’t find the narrator, but I found some pale, black haired boy reading a book! Will he work?” Loki opened his mouth to refuse, but before he could say anything, the director shouted “yes, just do it!” And he was slung over someone’s shoulder as they ran back to the filming room. 

“Put me down!” Loki yelled as he was, not too gently, thrown on a large chair. 

“Live in five, four, three, two, one.” Various murmurs were heard, while Loki adjusted to the lights. “Could you not just sit there?” 

Loki furrowed his eyebrows. “What exactly am I supposed to be doing here?” 

“You’re supposed to tell a story, since for whatever reason, your hot, muscled brother isn’t here. Just tell the one on your lap, and hurry up, because we’re live!” 

Loki scoffed. “And what if I don’t want to do it, then what?” 

“Loki please-” the director begged. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, before Loki sighed and nodded.

“Fine, but don’t expect me to be all excited about it.” He looked at the camera. “Hello mortals, I'm going to tell you guys the story of the three avengers.” His voice was fairly monotone, as the director sighed.

“The story starts with orphans Harley, Miles, and Peter, struggling to survive. Then they get attacked by villians, who apparently remain the same age throughout the entire book. Odd. Is anyone going to save these stupid defenseless children? Anyone?” Three avengers had showed up, and helped the three. “Before the avengers left, one of them gave Harley a gift. An overly large hat.” 

The hat had slipped down, falling over the young Harley’s eyes. “Don’t worry Harley, your fat head will grow into it pretty quickly. This sparked a dream of them thinking they could be great avengers; but alas, they all still sucked. Now before they could become Avengers, the have to learn the meaning of being an avenger. All for one, and all for none. Wait, that isn’t right-” Loki muttered, skimming the page of the book. “All for one and one for all.”

—He went to move on, but the director stopped him. “Hey Loki, do you think you could do a musical number every couple chapters?” Loki stared at her. 

“You want me to do what?” He asked, voice increasing slightly. 

“Music? Singing?” She replied. 

Loki glared at her. “I hate you.” The younger asgardian pulled a guitar out of a seemingly impossible place in his pocket.

“That wasn’t the instr-” she was cut off by Loki's glare. “It works, let’s continue.”—

“Now that this is forced, here’s a little song for this part of the movie.” he started playing the guitar, when the avengers came through, marching on horses. They all began to chorus the song. 

“ALL FOR ONE HEY!”

“All for one and one for all!”

“AVENGERS SING!”

“All for one and one for all!”

“IF YOU DARE TO, CROSS OUR PATH PREPARE TO FALL. CAUSE WE’LL FIGHT YOU.” The avengers had arrived at the training arena, and were saluting their captain, captain Thanos. “ALL FOR ONE AND FOR ALL.” They grabbed different weapons, training against another avenger. “So, if you really dare to, kick some derriere, you know that as an avenger, you’d be so fearsome. If you believe you’re manly, come and join our family, soon, we’ll make sure you’re an avenger.” 

In a small window, three boys sat watching the avengers train. 

“We may be cool enough to be up there one day,” the first one, Harley said. 

Beside him, his friends Peter and Miles scoffed, looking at him. 

“As if that would ever happen,” Miles muttered

“Yeah, that would require some of us to be cool,” Peter snickered, looking at harley.

“Hey!” harley yelled, as the other two started laughing.

“ALL FOR ONE HEY! All of honor hear my call, Avengers, its, all for one and one for all, and one for all, and one for all, and all.”

“All for one, and one for all.” loki finished the song. “That was stupid. Almost as stupid as the next scene.”

—”Loki, you can’t keep antagonizing the main characters like that.” the director interrupted.

“Excuse you, who’s the narrator here?” Loki asked, looking around as if he suspected someone to answer. “Exactly, now shut up and let me talk or I will walk away.” The director stared at him.

“Alright, continue on.”—

Harley was shining shoes in the corner of the avengers’ locker room, Dummy next to the bench he was sitting at. Miles was fixing the water pipe, while Peter was mopping the blue tiles.  
“Heh. Janitors today, Avengers tomorrow. Or we screw up and Thiccnos fires us, which seems more likely.” 

“Stop being so down Harls,” Peter said, spinning the mop almost as if a dance. “You act like we are the lowest of the low, can’t do anything right.” Unfortunately, he spoke this right as he accidentally slammed the mop into the back of Harley’s head. (Much to Loki’s amusement)

“Watch it Peter!” Harley yelled, unknowingly knocking the bottle of shoe polish into the soapy water that Peter was cleaning the floor with. 

“Well, you know, we do have the skills to become avengers,” Miles came into the conversation, twisting a screw on the pipe. 

“What, as the distraction?” Peter snickered at his own comment. “But seriously though, the avengers could use someone intelligent, like me.” He finally looked down at what he was mopping, and realized that the floor was now covered in black polish. “Oh shoot-“ he muttered, panicking. Peter ran out of the room, looking for a way to clean it up. 

Meanwhile, about four floors up, Thanos was getting ready to take a shower. He pulled off his top, saying, “I’ve been looking forward to this all month.” 

He couldn’t see the way Loki’s face morphed to show disgust, seeing as the narrator could be in the story, and chose for their presence to be known. That was definitely not a time Loki wanted to be seen. 

Thanos pulled of the rest of his clothes and-

—“Ew, ew, ew!” Loki let go of the book, covering his face with his hands. 

The director looked at him, her eyebrows raised in concern. “…Are you ok Loki?”

He had pulled his knees to his chest. “That image will be forever imprinted in my mind,” he muttered. The director made a ‘continue on’ motion with her hands. “Shut it, I’m traumatized here.”—

-stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. 

“Yeah Harl, besides, the Avengers need someone who can be brave.” Miles said

“I agree,” Harley said turning back to the shoe. “They also need people who are brave.” He turned back to Miles, grinning.

Miles opened his mouth, probably to reply with something witty, but instead jumped at the sudden movement of the pipes. Harley raised his eyebrows, but chose not to say anything. 

Peter burst in, a pile of sandpaper in his hand. “Maybe I can sand it out.” He missed the sandpaper that landed on the cloth Harley was polishing with, and apparently, so did Harley. It was until he nearly made it to the bare of the shoe he noticed the course paper. 

“Oh crap,” he looked around, trying to find a way to fix the shoe. Noticing a bottle of shoe restore on the top shelf. It was generally used when the boots the avengers used ran down, but it would work in this case too. Standing on the water pressure valve, he almost managed to reach it, but the gears started to move, and Harley had to move at a much faster pace to not fall off. 

Peter grabbed a large surface cleaner, generally used to clean big areas, like skating rinks. He had unestimated the power of the cleaner, and ended up completely losing control of it. 

Harley switching the water pressure had caused the pipes that Miles was working on to explode, making the screws come loose. Miles did a mad dash away from the flowing water. 

Four floors up, Thanos had been singing a song to himself. “A, I’m adorable, B, I’m so beautiful,” when the water had shut off unexpectedly. 

Peter slammed into the wall Harley was on, causing him to fall on top of Peter. The two were moving crazily around the room, when Harley screamed, “Peter look out!” And crashed into the pipes and Miles. 

Thanos was tapping at the shower, when the ground fell below him, causing him to crash down, until he hit the bottom floor, the same room that the three teen boys were in. The cleaner had come to a complete stop, Peter and Harley falling out and landing on Miles, the three in a tangled mess on the floor. 

“Captain Thanos?” Harley asked when he saw a purple face peter through the curtain. The boys saluted, until Thanos fell out, mostly unconscious and fully naked. Each of them turned away, showing very extreme levels of disgust. This also included Loki. 

The door slammed open, as Harley, Miles, and Peter were all thrown in the large laundry room by their collars. 

“I, am sick and tired of your screw ups!” Thanos scolded. “I leave you alone for five minutes, and I come back to a disaster!” 

Harley painfully got to his feet. “It was like, three hours-“ Peter shot up and put his hand over Harley’s mouth, cutting off whatever he was going to say next. 

“Uh, What he means to say is, we were just practicing out teamwork so we could be good avengers.” Peter hastily shoved the words out. 

Thanos stopped in his tracks. Harley and Peter couldn’t tell whether Thanos would assign them more work, or pound them into tomorrow. 

This would happen often, seeing as Harley couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and Peter would have to stop him, generally getting them both beat until they couldn’t stand. (Miles was nowhere to be found most of the time, seeing as he and dummy would have to help them after this happened.)

This time however, Thanos did neither. He laughed so hard that he was bent over, slamming his hand on a barrel, while tears were streaming down his face. This lasted for almost three and a half minutes, the three looking at each other and back at him. 

When Thanos finally regained his composure, he looked at all of their faces, seeing the annoyed and shocked looks. “Oh you’re serious-“ he went into another long laugh, and when he finished, not even Peter stopped Harley from asking:

“Is there something funny about that, Captain Thanos?” He straightened up, looming over the two teenagers. (Miles was against the wall) 

“So you three wanna be avengers? That’s wonderful and all, but there three, giant problems with that. One,” he picked up a rock and threw it at Miles, who scurried away at almost lightning speed. “You’re a coward. Two,” He stared down at Peter, as if Peter was supposed to reply to him. When he didn’t, Thanos scoffed and muttered “you’re a doofus. And as for you,” he said, jabbing his finger into Harley’s chest. “You’re just too small.” 

“Wait what? Why am I the small one?” He asked, annoyance laced in his voice. “I’m taller than Miles, and only shorter than peter by like, three inches!” (I know, I know, Ty Simpkins is taller than Tom Holland by like, three inches. Bite me.) “I need to speak to a higher power about this.” 

“Are you talking about me?” Loki decided to make his presence known in the story. “I’m the narrator.” 

“Yeah, why am I the small one? Why can’t I be the coward?” 

“Because Morales fits the spot better the best.” 

“Ok, then why can’t be the dumb one? Peter would be a better leader that me!” Loki was getting fed up at this point. 

“You know, I made you the small one, because I actually like the other two; your character gets hurt a lot, and I want to see it.”

“What?!”

“Now shut up, or I’m going to hit you with a really big stick,” he pulled a large stick out of his pocket. “Now back to the story,” Loki said, snapping his fingers, causing them to forget their interaction with him. 

“WHY I WOULDN’T HAVE YOU YAHOOS AS AVENGERS, EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST RECRUITS IN ALL OF I BELOVED FRANCE!” He poked Harley in the nose with his finger, and took the hat off his head. “So, you won’t be needing this now will you.” Thanos threw it on the ground and stomped on it. 

Peter had to grip Harley’s hand, to keep him from saying or doing something incredibly stupid. Thanos left the room, slamming the door and cackling. The room was quiet, before Miles muttered:

“Ugh, rude,” Which ignited a small chuckle from Harley. Dummy came over and picked up the hat, giving it to Harley. It was good timing too, as large piles of clothes fell on the four of them, no doubt the would have to clean it up.

**Author's Note:**

> There is more than one chapter- its a recreation of the entire movie.


End file.
